I hate mornings
by Aminai
Summary: This is about YOU, starting your life as soldier. I want to see if i can turn this into something epic as the story unfolds :D If you like the story, feel free to give a review or inbox me about what you'd like to see happen! I'm gonna introduce more characters as the story goes on. ( LevixReader )
1. Chapter 1 - Goodmorning, Corporal!

You entered the old castle. You'd forgotten that the old and rusty door had minor.. flaws.

With a huge slam, the door closed behind you. You threw your hands frantically over your head, because of the sudden noise. What if Corporal Levi heard you? He'd still be asleep at this time! You bit your thumb, whilst turning to the staircase in the main hall.

You sensed someones presence, and slowly turned your gaze up the stairs.

"g..good morning captain! What a lovely day, eh?"

The corporal looked at you, no, stared. This was rather unsettling..

You almost jumped out of your boots, when he took the first step down the stairs.

He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black pants. You met his eyes, and suddenly felt the urge to flee.

His grey eyes had yours in lock, while he slowly approached you. You felt like a prey, and he was the predator.

You know he noticed your fear, but why did he continue being scary? You didn't like this one bit.

"Are you aware of what time it is, rookie? And open your goddamn eyes, when your captain is speaking."

You hadn't noticed you'd closed your eyes, and what's worse, he was right in front of you. You shared height, which made him more intimidating to you, than for all the other soldiers.

He stared menacing at you now.

"Oh! um..-" you looked at the giant clock behind Levi. "- it's 5AM sir!"

In his mind he'd already killed you 13 times, you'd bet. Because he closed his eyes, while rubbing his head.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he grabbed your shirtcollar and tossed you aside. You landed on your back, and you felt a wave of pain going through your spine.

He approached you, kneeled beside you and pulled you up to his face. His hateful eyes were in front of yours as he spoke:

"If you ever wake me up again, I won't show you mercy. Got it?"

You nodded, and he released his grip in your shirt. You saw him walk upstairs. Grinning?


	2. Chapter 2 - the tough decision

You were left in the dark main hall. Even though you adored the Corporal, you were afraid of him at the same time. He was so unpredictable, yes, like a predator.

Your back hurt as you forced yourself up.

"if.. I can't stand up.. from this.. I shouldn't be here.."

you groaned as you straightened your back. You swore that you heard snapping sound. After you've been standing in the hall, feeling sorry for yourself, you noticed a pin.

You picked it up and studied it. This was the wings of freedom, but it looked old. There were bumps and marks on the edges of it. Did Levi drop this?

"NO! I am not risking my life trying to return it to him!"

You put the pin in your pocket, turned to the door, but hesitated to exit. This wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe the corporal would like you better, if you returned his pin. You fished it from your pocket. Your fingers traced the damaged edges, as you remembered. Levi's father were in the Recon corps as well. Could this be..his?

You breathed in.

"I got this! Levi would never kill his own trainees!"

Or would he? You started to panic whilst walking towards the stairs. You turned around, wait.. what? Come on! Get your shit together! You're doing him a favor, now get your ass in gear soldier!

You tripped up the stairs, until you reached a long corridor.

"great-" you sighed. "-here comes the fun part."

Which door was it? 1, 2, 3, 4...10 doors in total. This was where the higher ranked members of the Recon corps lived, including Erwin, Hanji and of course: Levi. You started to panic again, holding the pin up above your head, calling down curses on it. You wanted to throw it down the corridor, and then run.

You started sneaking down the corridor. Maybe he went back to sleep. A little spark of hope, kept you going. If he was asleep you could sneak into his room, and placethe pin on his desk. Yes!

You started to check every door, locked, locked, locked, unlocked.

This is it! I'm gonna deliver this bloody pin! You thought to yourself.

You pressed the handle down, and slowly opened the door. Darkness. Only the few rays of moonlight lit up the room.

Wait.. what was that!?


	3. Chapter 3 - The wooden board incident

Levi's black pants and shirt was lying on the floor. You almost pulled the door shut, but stopped yourself the last second. Your heart raced, your brain worked on finding a solution.

'I can't go into his room, when he's almost naked! That's so wrong! And perverted!' you thought to yourself, while biting your thumb harder than usual.

You opened the door a little wider, just enough to see hat he wasn't in his bed.

Panic. Panic. PANIC!

You looked behind you, because you got the feeling that he was a predator again. To your advance, he wasn't there, but as soon as you looked inside of his room again, you saw him. He walked across the room, towards the big window.

You clinged to the wall. What if he saw you now? What wouldn't he think of you? He'd think that you were some kind of creep!

You snapped out of it, when you heard the sound of a match being lit, and a dim light brightened up the room. Levi had put on a robe. Phew! One less thing to worry about now.

You sighed, and relaxed up against the wall.

Wrong decision.

As your elbow leaned against the wooden boards, one of them snapped, so your elbow was stuck in the wall. This couldn't be true.

'I've lived a good life. This is it. Mother, father – I hope you'll get a piece of me to bury!'

you could hear him walk towards the door. You shut your eyes tight, and felt a tear running down your chin. The footsteps became louder, and you knew he was directly behind that wall. You felt something poking your elbow, no someone, poking your elbow. 'No way! Did it go all the way through!?' He grabbed your elbow, pulling your arm all the way through. It hurt like hell, because splinters and sharp edges tore small bits of skin up. You tried not to make a sound, but a whimper released your lips.

He hadn't removed his grip from your arm, until now. There was complete silence, until he spoke:

"you're lucky I didn't go to sleep, idiot."

He stood in the door opening, right beside you. Staring at you, silently judging you. You felt so ashamed, you couldn't help but close your eyes and turn your head down. Your arm was still stuck inside his wall, which made this scenario extremely awkward for you. You couldn't hear his breathing. He was indeed, a predator.

"I assume there's a reason for you to destroy my residence?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"I..Im r-r-really s-sorry.. C-corporal Levi.." you sniffed.

He let out a sigh, and took one step, so he was right beside you.

"Let me help you out of this mess."

Wait, what? He started to break off any sharp edges there would be left, then reached your hand and pulled your arm back. You rubbed your arm, it really hurt like shit! There was a lot of splinters, still stuck in it. You noticed levi looking at your arm as well. 'He must've enjoyed doing this to me' you thought to yourself.

"Come, we'll fix your arm right away." He gestured you inside his room. You could not believe your own eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 - A new day

'Funny.' you thought to yourself. His room had no scent, whatsoever. He must clean it daily, because not a single speck of dust was to be seen. If he were to visit your room, he would pass out you figured. There was a huge shelf, filled with old books, a desk, where the oil lamp burned and a bed. The room was big, but there wasn't really anything else, except for a couple of chairs in the corners.

Levi tightened the robe, and opened a drawer.

"shit.." he mumbled to himself.

"What's the matter?" I asked, but regretted shortly after.

He gave you a pissed-off look, and walked out on the corridor.

'eh?' were you supposed to wait or follow him? You had no idea what was going on, but were afraid to make a wrong move. You decided to stay. You heard Hanji's voice in the distance. Levi must've run out of bandages, and asked Hanji. 'Wait, what could he be using bandages for?' you actually wanted to know, because you thought it was kind of weird.

He came back, with a roll of bandages, and some sort of disinfectant liquid.

"Would you mind sitting the fuck still?!" he almost shouted, when he poured some of the liquid over your arm. The pain was immense, and you twisted and turned yourself, trying to ignore the pain. He looked at you with irritation. 'I'm sorry sir, but it's kiiind of hurting like hell!' you thought to yourself. Levi was getting impatient. He nailed your arm to the table, and sent a kick right in your stomach.

"If you don't sit still, I will have to hurt you so bad, that you forget the pain in your arm, understood?"

you nodded, whilst biting your lower lip.

You woke up, lying face down in the long corridor. 'Wait, why am I here?' You looked at your arm. It was neatly bandaged. You looked to the wall, and saw that Levi had moved the shelf, to cover the hole. The birds had started chirping, and the fresh rays of light, lit the corridor. 'Ugh, I hate mornings..'

A door opened right beside you, and out stepped the corporal. He didn't look at you, but didn't make any effort to avoid stepping on you.'Dickhead.' Tou thought to yourself, but began to realise, that this whole corridor would wake up now. You had to get moving, or else they'd wake up and see you lying here. That would be difficult to explain. Hanji would probably use you for experiments.

You rolled onto your side and got up, when you noticed the pin. Crap! The whole point of you being here! Levi hadn't gotten far, so you rushed after him. He was at the staircase when you called out:

"Captain! I think I found something that belongs to them." He stopped, and turned in your direction.

"Then deliver it." You felt like he just slapped you with a handful of ice. His voice could be that terrifying.

You held the pin up, and walked towards him. His eyes widened as he saw it, and you noticed his hand slid under his jacket. It must've been placed on his shirt pocket. He took two determined steps towards you, and snatched the pin out of your hand. He put it in place, where his hand were before.

"Thank you …?"

"The name's …... sir!" You saluted him. He nodded and went out into the courtyard.

You went outside too. The sun was bright, and everyone attended their chores. You were gonna prepare for the 58th expedition.


	5. Chapter 5 - The 58th expedition

Everyone was ready to leave. Everyone except you. Because of what had happened, you didn't do your chores, which made this morning quite stressful. You just finished equipping your 3D maneuveur gear, while everyone else was saddling their horses. 'Crap!' you thought to yourself, while securing all the annyoing belt straps.

Your horse was still in the stable, and you had 5 minutes until everyone departed. You swung the saddle ontop of your horse, and quickly tightened the strap. You finished up, and just as you pulled her out of the stables, you rambled into a boy of your age.

"I'm sorry! I guess i'm still sleeping" you chuckled nervously. You turned your head up, and looked into two round, turqoise eyes.

"Don't worry about it,-" He smiled, and made a waving motion with his hand. "- are you okay?" You nodded. He seemed nice, but nervous at the same time. Maybe he could be your first friend amongst the Corps! He was late too. His hair was messy, and his 3D maneuveur gear was put on clumsy. He was pulling his horse too.

"My name's Eren Jaeger,-" He stuck his hand out towards you. You shook it. "- I'm guessing you're late too..?" You both laughed, as you introduced yourself.

Eren and you joined the formation, just in time. Erwin, Levi and Hanji were in the lead. Behind Levi you could see his trusted comrades; Petra, Oluo, Günther and Eld. The new members, such as yourself and Eren were positioned on the right and left flanks.

"Psst, Eren! If anything happens, please come to me." A girl's voice whispered from the horse behind me. Eren rolled his eyes, and responded something you couldn't hear. He sounded grumpy though. You looked over your shoulder, and saw a mysterious girl with Raven black hair. She looked oriental compared to everyone else here. She wore a red scarf, and when she saw you looking at her she returned your stare. You didn't feel welcome around her, but she obviously knew Eren very well.

"All units ready!?" Commander Erwin called, followed by a loud; "Yes, sir!" you were scared, but filled with excitement. The countdown started, and you tightened your grip around the reins. 'This is it! From this day forward, i'll be a real soldier!' The formation was on the move, and you felt free for the first time in your life. Here you were, outside the walls, riding with some of the most respected soldiers of history! You couldn't help the tears. They wouldn't stop running down your cheeks. You were so happy.

"What are you crying about shithead? We haven't even encountered a titan yet." you recognized that voice. Levi's special operations squad was pulling out towards the right flank, where you were positioned. They all looked at you, but Levi's stare was still the most intimidating. Now you wanted to cry tears of fear. "I.. I got something in my eye sir! A fly I believe." You yelled, trying to sound confident.

He turned his head, and yelled something to his squad. As they rode further away, you could see Petra turning around, mouthing the words: 'Good luck!'

You started to believe that you really needed luck on this expedition.


	6. Chapter 6 - The first encounter

Hours passed, and the long trip seriously made your butt hurt. It's not like you were used to riding horses, since you had lived your life inside the walls. You looked over your shoulder. The walls stood majestically in the horizon. 'I've always felt safe in there, but this is something I have to do. I'm sorry mother and father..' You couldn't stop thinking about the fact, that you could meet your demise anytime out here. You looked at Eren, who rode right beside you. Something in his eyes told you, that everything were gonna be fine. He had a determined look.

You started to feel like you were being watched again. Levi had left several hours ago, it couldn't be him sending you death stares! Who in the wor- 'Shit!' you thought to yourself, as you glanced behind eren. The shady girl was murdering you with her eyes.

You wouldn't allow her to get the best of you, so you decided to startle her.

"My name's …...! I believe we're gonna be working together in the future, so what's your name?" You sounded a bit too cocky, because Eren glanced at you.

"Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." she spoke. She sounded like the female version of Levi, but she didn't have your respect as the corporal did. You didn't like this girl at all.

Suddenly the earth started to shake, and one of the other trainees horses lost its footing. Mikasa reacted quick, she looked like she knew what was going on. She reached for the flare-bag. Black. The rumbling became louder, and you could hear that it was footsteps. 'Black flare..black flare.. remember your training!-' your body froze.'Aberrant!'

The poor trainee, which horse had fallen, was on the ground. You turned around to look at him as you rode by. You wish you hadn't turned your head, for what awaited you was the horrifying sight of the deformed titan. It ran so fast!

"What about Axel!?" Another boy yelled. You wanted to help, but fear paralyzed you.

"Follow me!" Eren's voice cut through the noise of approaching footsteps. With widened eyes, you saw him turn his horse. He now charged towards the aberrant. Axel's friend followed, so only you and Mikasa remained in position. Not for long, because 2 seconds after Eren rode off, Mikasa followed him. 'Fuck! Why couldn't we just stick to the plan!?' you thought, as you turned your horse as well.

You focused on looking at Mikasas back, because you really didn't want to look at the deformity running towards you. This was only a scouting expedition! There weren't supposed to be any casualties! You let out a whimper, but unfortunately Mikasa heard you. She looked at you with disgust. 'This bitch.. I'm gonna prove i'm not a stupid child!' Her gaze motivated you. You felt stronger. You had your teammates, and you were gonna save Axel.

Axel saw us, he ran as fast as he could our way, and his friend reached him and swung him up on his horse. 'Oh great! Now we can outrun it!' But you thought a bit too early. The aberrant went down on all four, and ran at least 2 times faster. You had to kill it. There were no other way! Eren fired another black flare, whilst yelling: "Abnormal!"

Before any of you had the chance to do anything, the titan set off. It came flying at your squad with an immense speed. You had to think fast to dodge it, you slammed your heels into the sides of your horse, and made it run to the side. Mikasa and Eren did that as well.

"Move! MOVE!" This was the last thing you heard, before the titan landed in front of you. Something wet hit your cheek, but you couldn't see anything. When the big cloud of dust lifted, you screamed. The titans right hand had squashed Axel's friend, along with his horse. The left hand held Axel in a tight grip.. You lifted your hand to your cheek. Blood..


	7. Chapter 7 - The chase

The constant ringing noise in your head, wouldn't go away. You watched in horror as the titan lifted it's hand, which had crushed the poor boy and his horse. You stumbled down from your horse and threw up. This time Mikasa didn't bully you, but tried to hold back Eren. He was fighting to escape her grasp, with tears in his eyes. You all witnessed the horrific sight, of the titan biting off Axel's head, before it swallowed his body.

Blood. Blood everywhere. You were in a daze. With shaky hands you opened the flare-bag. Purple flare. For emergencies. When you pulled the trigger, the noise snapped you out of it. The problem was, that you'd rather have that annoying ringing noise in your ear, than listening to Eren's screams of agony. You understood him, but this was too much for you.

The titan moved. You froze. It was about to pick up the remains of Axel's friend. This was too much for you. You've experienced death, but this was bizarre. No one should die like this! Without hesitation you screamed:

"Do something! We can't just let it devour his remains!" Eren nodded, but Mikasa shook her head and spoke:

"Commander Erwin said loud and clear, that we weren't supposed to use our 3D maneuveur gear in the open. Only the elites has the permission. Maybe you would've heard that if you came on time."

Your body was filled with frustration, and without thinking, you loaded your flare gun and shot a round right in the titans eye.

"Over here you big freak!" you waved your arms around you, but realised what you had done. Eren's and Mikasa's facial expressions told you, that this probably wasn't the best idea. Mildly spoken. The titan had lost interest in the wrecked corpse, because it threw him aside and started to walk towards you. You didn't even know what color flare you shot in it's eye, but now wasn't the time for thinking about colors!

"Ride damn it!" Eren yelled, as they passed you on their horses. You couldn't agree more, so you swung up on your horse, and prayed to god that you'd half blinded the titan. 'Faster.. I need to go faster!' The titan didn't run on all four, because it wasn't necessary. "It'll catch up to us at some point!" you yelled. Mikasa shot another flare. Purple. You sincerely hoped that they'd send reinforcements. You'd prefer if they sent Levi. You trusted him.

"No.. We're cornered!" Erens voice shot through me. "Cornered? How? We're in an open field I can't see why-." Mikasa interrupted you by pointing straight ahead. A titan. 12 meter class. It hadn't seen you yet, but if you rode any closer, you'd be signing your own death contract.

But wait.. someone attracted it's attention. You couldn't see who, but this was your chance! "Guys! Someone's pulling the titan the other way – we can continue straight ahead!"

you came closer and closer, but you couldn't identify your saviour. Suddenly he jumped from his horse and.. wait, we weren't supposed to use our maneuveur gear out here!

'only the elites has the permission' Mikasa's words repeated themselves in your head, as the man swung up behind the titan, and gracefully took it down. You've never seen anyone do it as fast as this guy. You pinched your eyes together, trying to identify the person. You were only 100 meters away from him now.

Eren's voice broke your concentration. "... MOVE TO YOUR RIGHT!"

Too late. The titan behind you had switched to four legs, and a shadow appeared above you. Time stood still. The feeling of getting several bones in your body crushed felt unreal. It had you in it's grasp, and you looked into it's eyes. 'Is this.. the end for me?' you thought, as the titan opened it's mouth. You closed your eyes.. waiting..


	8. Chapter 8 - Your saviour

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading up until now :D if you would like to see something happen feel free to inbox me or write a review! The only thing I won't make this story is fluffy. I don't think it fits this story to be honest. But feel free to suggest!**

**Love you all 3**

Your name was being called. Desperation. You looked down at Eren, but his face made you cry

even more. At least someone cared for your death. The titan started to pull you closer, until you could smell it's horrid breath. It widened it's jaws, and you shut your eyes tight.

"Let (…...) go you big freak."

You opened your eyes. Levi stood upright on it's neck. His look reflected pure anger. He unsheathed his swords, and the next thing you remember was falling towards the ground, but you never hit it. Two arms reached you, and prevented you from taking damage from the fall. You couldn't move. Only now you noticed your left side had almost been crushed. The pain was unbearable! You were too much of in a shock before, to notice it. You let out a heartwrenching cry, and the arms that held you quickly laid you on the soft grass. The only thing you saw before dazing off in a coma, was Levi's eyes looking at you. Worried grey eyes.

You woke up in the back of a carriage. The bumpy ride didn't help your headache or dizzyness.

"You're awake!" Eren rode beside the carriage, and gave me a happy smile. You nodded, and tried to smile back, but your efforts made you even more dizzy. You started to pull yourself up, so you were in a sitting position. This way you could watch the sunset. You've never seen a real sunset. The walls always prevented you from seeing it.

"Oi, brat! How are you getting along?" You turned your head, and Levi was right beside you. He sat down next to you. He lifted your left eyelid, and held up 3 fingers. You couldn't help but chuckle at his effort, while you held up 3 fingers yourself. He let go of your eyelid and sighed. He leaned back, and the orange color reflected in his colorless eyes.

You took this opportunity to study him. He was extremely handsome to be honest. Defined jaw line, perfect nose and... his eyes.. You've always feared them, but you looked at them in a different way now. After you've seen his worried glance, you couldn't help it.

"Captain, I never got to say thank you. I owe you my life."

He smirked.

"You don't owe me anything. Now rest"

He pulled himself up, and gave you a last look, before jumping on the back of his running horse. 'His coordination is amazing, how did he learn all that?' you kept wondering. You wanted to become as good as him, so he'd never have to save you again!

You tried to move, but now the pain came back. Your left side was bandaged, and you did believe hanji performed some sort of surgery on you, because your arm had several layers of bandage. You sighed. 'First i'll have to get over these stupid injuries.. I really hate mornings.'

You were almost at the HQ. You could smell the trees.

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated 3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Recognition

Right as you entered your room, you were caught by surprise. Squad LeaderHanji was looking through your stuff. You coughed. She didn't hear you. You tried again, a little louder this time. She didn't look up, but started talking:

"Levi! Good you're here! I think (…...) will be back soon. I just found a diary and it's very intere-"

"Excuse me?!" you yelled, which made her let out a shriek and hide your diary behind her back. What's even more weird is that she expected you to be Levi. 'Why would Levi show up here? Wait.. why is Hanji even here?' You got more and more confused. You stomped towards her, as much as you were able to with your injuries, and snatched your diary from her.

"What are you doing in my room?-" You really had no clue. "-And it's not cool looking in peoples diaries!" you added. She held her hands up in front of her, and waved them around. You didn't like to act tough around one of the leaders of this place, but this was really not okay with you!

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. See how the healing process is doing and all that stuff. I just happened to find your books. But looks like you're doing just fine, so i'll just take my leave then! And.. ummm.. I'm sorry, won't happen again!" You couldn't be mad at her. She looked like a confused rabbit, but you knew she could be deadly too. The thought of her dissecting titans, sent a shiver down your spine.

"Before you leave..-" you started. She turned to you with a questioning expression. "-Why did you think I was the Corporal?"

"He told me he'd drop by, to check up on you too. Levi doesn't like his comrades getting hurt." She left while whistling a catchy tune.

Did Levi actually see you as one of his comrades? Was it because you had returned his pin? Maybe your plan worked, and he actually liked you better because of that. You couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling, you big goof?" a monotone and bored voice asked. Levi had appeared in the door opening. He actually did come to see how you were doing! You felt respected for the first time.

"I'm just happy that I survived sir, that's all.. Oh! And thank you again! I mean it." You wanted to let him know, that you were truly grateful that he saved your life. Why would he waste time on saving you, if it weren't because he liked you. You know for one, that you wouldn't risk your own life for a person you didn't like. Mikasa's face appeared in your head, but you shook her out. 'I hope she gets eaten..' you thought to yourself.

"How's the injuries?" Levi interrupted your daydreaming of you, stuffing her face in the mouth of a titan.

You poked your shoulder. It hurt, but it was already getting better. Your leg still felt completely mashed though.

"It's decent I guess. My leg is healing slower than my shoulder, but i'll manage. We don't have any upcoming expeditions, right? because I won't be able to ride.." you looked down. This must be disappointing for him. You felt ashamed because of your uselessness. He shook his head, and stretched his arms above his head..

"nope, you have 2 months until our next grand expedition. We'll just be sending the newcomers on quick scouting route's twice a week. You're excused, lucky brat." He proceeded to yawn sleepily.

This must be the longest sentence, you've ever heard him say to you, so you started to smile again. 'Great! Now he thinks i'm happy about slacking off! I'm so stupid. Quick, look concerned!' you tried to force your face to look serious, but before you could make a single change, he made a quick waving motion with his hand.

"Get well." And then, he was gone. His words were hanging in the room, as you laid your head on your pillow, and drifted to sleep.

**Special thanks to Natuur18 for the nice words :D I will keep on writing, don't you worry!**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit dull, I needed a gap filler. But i'll be sure to add more death and violence and drama later! **

**Peace out everyone :3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Special operation cleanup!

You were floating. Floating in nothing, but darkness. The sound of a music box reached your ears. You knew this melody, but where had you heard it before? You drifted towards the childish music, which led to a door. It looked like the door to your old house, but blood slowly ran from the doorcrack. You opened the door, and were blinded for a second. You stepped into a bright room, where the music box played the soothing melody.

You heard a baby crying, but you couldn't figure out where the sound came from. You went to turn off the music box, but the second you touched it, darkness surrounded you again.

"It's time for your daily check-up!" Hanji's voice woke you up. It had been 5 weeks since the injury, and you were almost at your best. You still had some minor troubles with some of your legmuscles, but you could ride a horse again. 'If I pretend she isn't there I might be lucky, and she'll go away' you thought to yourself, while doing your best to pretend that you were asleep.

You could feel Hanji's breath in your neck.

"Don't play dead, I might end up thinking you're a corpse. And i'd love to do some experimenting on that nice face of yours."

"Goodmorning, squad leader Hanji!" you stood up immediately, and tried to forget what she just said. She laughed and clapped her hands. 'Damn, she really is crazy!' You did the usual leg exercises, while Hanji scribbled on her notepad. From time to time she walked around you, noting down anything new. You really hated mornings.

When she finally left, you had time to get dressed and do your chores. Today you had to clean the corridor and Erwin, Hanji and of course: Levi's room. 'To think that he would let me clean his room.' You thought. You'd seen how annoyed he'd be if he saw a speck of dust. You were kind of scared that you didn't meet the requirements.

You stood in front of Levi's door, and let out a deep sigh. You did not feel comfortable with this at all. You opened the door, and to your big surprise, you saw the Corporal balancing on a chair. He tried to reach the top of the giant shelf, but it looked like his efforts were in vain. He jumped down and landed in front of you, but he wasn't happy.

"too short.." he mumbled and walked annoyed around the room.

"excuse me Captain?" you didn't quite get it.

He snapped his fingers, and walked determined towards you. You must've looked like one big question mark, because he just placed his hands in his sides, asking:

"Do you have a question, brat?" His voice was muffled, by the white piece of cloth he had tied around his jaw. A matching piece of cloth was covering his dark hair. 'He means business when it comes to cleaning..' you stated, and you were about to laugh, but you kept a straight face.

"Yes sir, I do. What am I supposed to do?"

He handed you the duster, he'd been holding. "stand on my shoulders." he said with a bored voice.

You needed some time to let that sink in. wha.. what in the world was he thinking? He looked so fragile, and you were known for your clumsyness. You tried to convince him that it was a bad idea, but the more you tried, the more murderous his look became.

"Stand the fuck still! Were you born without the ability to balance!?" Levi hissed at you.

"I'm trying my best, Captain!" You defended yourself. You couldn't see anymore specks of dust, but Levi kept asking you to check again. It started to get on your nerves, so you decided to jump down. 'If he won't let me down, i'll have to do it myself!' you thought.

You landed on your feet, but could feel a wave of pain stinging in your leg. Levi stood still, facing the shelf.

"Did I ask you to stop cleaning?" The way he snarled out the words, made you back away slowly. You made the wrong decision, when you decided to ignore his order. You knew that, but it was too late.

In a splitsecond, Levi turned around on his heel, and placed his boot in your stomach. You couldn't breathe for a second, and fell to the floor.

"Never disobey me again. Let this be a warning, brat."

He turned and walked out of the room, but backed up a few steps, so his head poked in.

"But thanks for the help, I guess." You could hear him walk down the long corridor.

**Yayyy! Another gap filler! I just thought it would be nice with a little, funny chapter. Since 'You're' still in rehabilitation from your injury, there isn't much to do anyways – Than helping Levi clean of course!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I will be out with next chapter before you know it c:**

**hugs and kisses: Aminai!**


	11. Chapter 11 - the 59th expedition

Finally! The time had come for the 59th expedition! Your leg was almost healed, but you couldn't stay home. The recon corps needed every recruit for the bigger expeditions. You hoped that you wouldn't encounter a titan this time.. The pictures of Axel and his crushed friend shot through your mind, and you gasped.

"Are you okay?"

The boy who spoke, was called Armin Arlert. You and him became friends when you were bedwritten. Your first meeting, was when he had the duty to clean your room. He told you a lot of exciting stories, and before you knew it he visited you everyday.

"I'm fine. I just really hope that we won't run into the titans out there."

He nodded. Armin wasn't brave, but it cheered you up. Knowing that you weren't the only one here, who wasn't strong enough mentally to take down a titan. The weather was starting to become colder, and for the first time you were happy that you had your capes. In the summer time, you just thought they were hot and in the way.

Everyone was ready to leave – including you this time! The squad leaders were in the process of determining the groups. This time there were 3 big squads. Erwin, Hanji and Levi's squad.

Name's were being called. Armin got chosen by Erwin and Mikasa by Hanji. You and eren exchanged a look. That meant you were on Levi's squad. 'Why do I always end up with him somehow?' you sighed.

"You know what that means. The rest of you are coming with me, now get moving!" Levi mounted his horse, and Eren sighed loudly. Armin had told you about him, Eren and Mikasas story. You still had a hard time believeing that Eren could turn into a titan, but you didn't fear him. You also knew that him and Levi had known eachother before you got here.

You were galopping across the fields – again. This time you had more people by your side – including Levi - so you weren't afraid. After riding for 3 hours, you took a break. You could hear a girl going on a rant about food, and you started to feel hungry too.

"Sasha calm down! You're hyperventilating again!" Eren shook her shoulders, and the others laughed. You couldn't help chuckling as well. Sasha looked at you with big eyes, and jumped towards you. She ended up knocking you over, and started to shake your shoulders.

"I can smell it! You're in charge of carrying the food!" She didn't move, but closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Eren couldn't stop laughing, and you gave him an angry look. When he saw you he pulled Sasha away from you.

"If you eat your ration now, there won't be anything for later. We don't know how long time we're gonna be out here." you told her. By the looks of it, she didn't care – so you walked to your horse and opened one of the packed bags. A loaf of bread, 2 slices of salted meat and an apple. You handed it over to her, and she embraced you.

"You're the best!" she cried, and you hugged her back awkwardly.

"Oi! Slackers! If you stay here for too long, you're gonna become titan feces." The captain yelled. You all readied your horses, and rode on.

The trip was fun, and you got to know Sasha. Eren and her had known eachother quite long too. They were in the same trainee squad. Your conversation was interrupted by the formation suddenly stopping. You were about to ramble into eachother, but stopped the last second. 'What's happening?' you wondered.

The smell of rotten flesh reached your nostrils, and you almost choked. Petra had gotten off her horse, and was standing by a rotting corpse. Levi ordered her to turn it over, so they could see it's face. Petra did as she was told, so she pulled out her sword and turned it over..


	12. Chapter 12 - Sorrow

Petra fell to the ground, trembling. She covered her eyes, and screamed. Before you could do anything, Levi were beside her, helping her up. He pulled her away, but in a slow and caring manner. He didn't force her. He looked at me and Eren.

"Jaeger and (…...), hide the corpse in the nearest bush."

You and Eren exchanged a grossed out look, but orders were orders after all. You got off your horses, and walked towards what was left of a person. The stench was unbearable.

"Can I please have the legs? I won't be responsible if the head falls off..." you mumbled. Eren nodded, and started to lift the corpse. It was a male. Some of his facial features were still intact. His legs weren't heavy at all. 'I don't even know what I expected from a corpse.' You didn't have much experience carrying dead bodies.

"Look! Do you think that bush is big enough?" Eren interrupted your thoughts. The bush could fit you, and this guy hadn't much fat left on his body, so you nodded. You tucked the dead person in, and before you turned away, you noticed something in his pocket. A picture.

"Eren, isn't the girl on this photo Petra?"

You jogged back to the group. Levi kneeled before Petra, talking to her in a calm voice. He really cared about his squad, everyone could see that. You had a rustling feeling in your stomach. 'Is this jealousy? That's ridiculous!' you discreetly punched yourself in the stomach, and it settled down. "Deliver the photo, maybe she'd appreciate it." Eren poked his head over your shoulder. His hair tickled your chin. He patted your back, almost pushing you forward. 'I have the feeling, that this might not be the best time..' You bit your lip, while approaching slowly.

Levi had noticed you, and nodded in your direction. Petra took a piece of cloth and wiped her eyes. This was a sign, that you could approach.

"Job's done captain. We happened to find this in the persons pocket. Excuse me if I am mistaken, but isn't this you, miss Ral?" you handed her the picture, and she sobbed quietly.

"please.. Call me Petra.. sniff.. The 'person' you carried was my brother. He went missing in action a couple of months ago. He was in one of the camps, we've established around the walls..." Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry about your loss.. Petra." You hugged her. At first she was taken by surprise, but after a few seconds, she returned your hug and cried loudly into your shoulder.

Levi put his hand on your head, which made you look up. He looked thankful. You gave him a compassionate smile, and he gave you a pat on the head, and left.

You stayed and talked to Petra for a while. You made her laugh, and you really liked her. She was trustworthy and adored the Corporal, like yourself. The sun was setting, which made her red locks, shine even brighter, but also meant that it was time to find a place to sleep. Eren and some of the other boys, went out to find a place in cover for the night. Meanwhile the girls were packing bags, and looked for fresh supplies. There was plenty of berries and vegetables to be found, if you looked the right places. You were lucky to have Sasha. Her nose would smell out everything.

It became cooler, and you started to wonder where the others were, when you heard the sound of hooves approaching.

One of the boys dismounted, and called out for everyone scouting the area for herbs, vegetables, fruit, berries etc. You all gathered around the boys, while Levi spoke:

"Listen up brats. We've been searching for a safe place to sleep, and the only place the titans won't find us, is in the forest of giant trees. We're leaving in 2 minutes."

**If you're a guy and reading this, just try to imagine you were with the boy group :3**

**And i'm at my school this week, so i'll only be posting 1 new chapter every night! sorry, but that's the best i can do :c**

**i still love you guys, and please, if you have time to leave a review - feel free to do so. ****i will welcome you with open arms!**

**If you have any questions whatsoever, just inbox me :3**

**xoxo: Aminai!**


	13. Chapter 13 - your training begins

"I've never seen anything like that!" you gasped, which made Sasha and Eren laugh.

"It's not like I have great experiences with this place" Eren said nervously. You wondered what could have happened, since he acted so nervous. 'It's probably nothing. Maybe a titan attack or two.' you thought to yourself. You looked at the trees in front of you. 'They're probably thousands of years old..'

"Everyone, grab a bag of supplies. Then find a branch to sleep on. There's room for at least two of you on each. Stay at the edge of the forest – and under no circumstances must you start a fire. I'll kill anyone who breaks these rules, understood?" Levi looked every single one of you in the eye, as to check your liability. He kept your eyes in lock with his, and started to ride slowly towards you. The other people glanced at you. Some of them looked scared, others curious. You didn't know what you looked like yourself, but Levi was getting closer. He stopped in front of you.

"You're comng with me, brat."

As he left, everyone was silent. They looked at you with big eyes, and Eren wanted to know if you had done something wrong. You told him that you didn't know what was going on, but he didn't believe you. 'What's gonna happen to me? Should I be honored or afraid?' you didn't know what to think anymore.

You took one bag of supplies, and walked towards where Levi had gone. He waited for you near the entrance of the forest. You waved and started to run. 'I don't know why, but I get the feeling that he doesn't like to wait..' You swallowed the clump in your throat.

"Remove your 3D maneuveur gear." He ordered.

"Excuse me captain, I think I heard you wro-" Ha stomped on your foot, and gave you a glare.

"You heard me, brat. Don't make me regret taking you with me. Do it." You did as you were told, and he swung your gear over his shoulder. He swung up to a branch that were at least 20 meters above the ground. You looked confused at him, and he leaned against the tree, laying his silver eyes upon you.

"Climb."

'He can't be serious!' you frowned. You didn't expect to enter Levi's military school. 'Oh well, maybe this is my chance to prove my worth..' You sighed, and rested you hand on the bark. You should be able to climb this. Since the trees were massive, you could hold onto the bark flakes.

You started to find some good places to position your feet, and gripped onto the tree. The moment you left ground, something rustled in the bushes behind you. 'probably a deer' you thought, until a loud moan broke the sound of night. Your joints stiffened. You didn't have your maneuveur gear, and you were only 1 meter above ground level.

Levi looked at you, with bored eyes. 'I have to climb. He's not gonna help me this time!' You grinded your teeth against eachother, and started to climb. Hanji had told you that Titans aren't as active at night, so you hoped that it's hearing senses were dulled. You were halfway there, when you heard the footsteps slowly approaching. 'Please be a 5 meter class, PLEASE!' You turned around, only to find a 10 meter class, staring into your eyes. Levi was ready to defend you, if something went wrong, but you didn't want him to save you again. You wanted to prove yourelf worthy!

You shot up the tree like an arrow, without looking back. You could hear that the titan had swung it's arm after you, so you leaped left. The titans hand had hit, right where you were before. You reached the branch, where Levi took your hand and helped you up. You sat down in exhaustion, looking at that disgusting creature beneath you. You felt a hand on your shoulder, and looked up. Levi's face was centimeters from yours.

"Good job."


	14. Chapter 14 - your training exceeds

Your face turned bright red, and both of you moved awkwardly backwards. You don't think he expected you to look up. He coughed and started to open the bag of supplies. 'When did he get that? I thought that I left it on the ground.' He was extremely fast, no wonder he counted for a whole brigade.

"Take this." He held out a loaf of bread and an apple. You took it from his hands. When your fingers touched his, it sent a shiver down your spine. He had extremely cold hands! He didn't seem to bother at all, and just kept an eye on the titan trying to climb the tree.

"Disgusting creatures, aren't they?" He dangled his legs casually over the branch, while taking a few drinks of water. You nodded. You didn't have to say anything, because you knew that he noticed. You couldn't stop blushing after what had happened. You were so close to his eyes, and there was something about them, you just couldn't stop seeing them. They became silverblue in the moonlight.

Your daydreaming was interrupted by Levi standing up. He leaned against the tree and started to look at you again. He switched between looking at you, the titan and the moon. He was up to something.

"uuh, Captain? Is something the matter?" you asked, while you stood up.

"Do you think you can kill it?" He nodded towards the titan. You froze. 'Me? Killing a titan? I've only practiced on still targets, that didn't try to eat me!' You noticed that you'd been standing still, looking at him with an open mouth for a long time now. He just glanced at you. 'Shit! He's serious.'

"I've never tried taking down something that big, that wanted to kill me, sir." This was the truth. In fact, you didn't want to picture yourself in it's grasp again. He smirked, and handed over your maneuveur gear. Your hands were shaking as you tightened the belts. He told you to make sure everything was on properly, since this would be fatal if not.

"Now, listen up brat. The thing about these freaks is, that they're extremely slow. You just have to get behind it. The key is speed, you can focus on precision afterwards. See that tree behind it?" He lifted his finger, and pointed towards another large tree. You nodded. "Aim for that. Make sure to brush past it's head. When it tries to reach for you, turn your gas on – this way you'll gain a massive speed boost, and confuse it. You'll have 5 seconds to go for the neck then."

You knew what you were supposed to do now, but you also knew that one mistake would lead to your demise. 'Levi trusts me. He's giving me lessons right now. If I choose to ignore it, I'd be more than stupid!' your knuckles turned white, as you tensed your hand.

"I will give it a shot." His eyes flickered, and you saw something different in them now. He had a spark to his eyes, like a little boy unwrapping the biggest present under the tree. You couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry if I fail you, I don't want you to save me anymore than you already have." He just nodded, and signalled you to go.

You stood right above it, looking down into it's eyes. 'I think i'll call you Mikasa' you thought to yourself, as you shot the wire into the opposing tree. Free fall. You were ready to push the trigger, but you had to get close. First slowly, then fast. Surprise it. 'A little more.. NOW!' You pushed the triggering device, which pulled you towards the location, where the wire had attached. You saw it's arm moving towards you. Your hand shifted position and turned on the gas. The speed boost was incredible. You flew past it's ear, and were in position.

'5 seconds.' You fired the wire, and it bored itself into it's neck. '4 seconds'. You took off, firing like an arrow towards it's neck. '3 seconds.' It had only first realised that you were behind it. You readied your blades. '2 seconds!' You swung your blades over your head, as it slowly started to turn. '1 second!' It had you in the corner of it's eye, but it was too slow. 'NOW!' You sliced it's neck, with all the power you had. Hot steam started to foss out of the fleshwound, and your face was covered in hot liquid. Titan blood. You kneeled on it's neck as it fell to the ground, trying to catch your breath. The adrenaline still pumping through your veins.

A slow clapping sound came from above, and Levi smiled down at you. This was the first time you'd seen him smile.


	15. Chapter 15 - Misplaced seeds

The Corporal quickly changed facial expression. You knew he didn't like to smile, so you understood. 'I made him smile.. I made him proud..' You started to clap your hands, but stopped quickly. You forgot that he were watching you.

"if you're going to clap like a retarded seal everytime you take down a titan, i'd better be around you at all times-" He stopped himself mid-sentence, mouthing the words he just said. "-forget it." He turned around and you couldn't see him from the ground anymore.

'I can't believe he just said that!' You felt like you could take down 1000 titans in a row. Tears of happiness started to run down your cheeks again. You'd earned Corporal Levi's respect. This was all you wanted, after that incident with your sister.. The steam from the titans body engulfed you, and you closed your eyes. Seeing the flames licking the walls of your little sisters bedroom, her screaming and crying. You, running through the heat, picking her up in your arms and trying to reach the door. The massive log, snapping over your heads and pinning you both to the floorboards. Your sisters fragile body, impaled by a metal pipe, the blood on your hands..

You let out a whimper and tumbled down the titan body. Why did you have to remember that, while you were enjoying yourself? 'How long have I even been sitting here?' you thought to yourself, as you shot the wire at the branch and swung yourself up. Levi had gone to sleep. He had wrapped himself in his cloak, and rested against the tree ina sitting position. You noticed that he'd swung the maneuveur gear around the tree, so he couldn't fall down. You followed his example, and slowly sat down beside him. He really was perfect..

'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like him that way at all! I just think he's really cool and.. handsome..' You shook your head, while wrapping yourself up in your cloak. Leaning against the tree, looking at the moon you wondered of what the others would ask you about, when you got back. You were still fascinated that you couldn't hear Levi's breathing. Did he seriously practice that?

"Goodnight corporal.. thank you for everything" You whispered to yourself, as you closed your eyes and relaxed. This night had been the best in your life.

You woke up by receiving a punch on your nose.

"What the hell!?" You yelled and rubbed your sore nose. Only after 10 seconds you noticed you had yelled at Levi. He looked furious.

"You've been drooling all over my jacket, you filthy brat!" He kept his voice down, but he wasn't very happy about it. The thought of your germs being on his jacket sleeve, probably made his OCD take over. 'But I swear to god, I leaned away from him when I fell asleep! I must've fallen up against his shoulder in my sleep..' you couldn't believe yourself.

"It was an accident, sir! I promise, it won't happen again!"

He looked at you with a mean stare. You felt so helpless, but at the same time you'd never had so much fun. He used to scare you, but now you knew he wouldn't hurt you – except from punching and kicking you until you passed out – but that was nothing! He started ordering you around, packing everything in the bag, bringing it back to the rest of the group and just to make you pay for what you'd done – polish his boots. 'He's not perfect, he's such a jerk. I can¨t believe why i'm doing this it was all an accident!' you growled inside your head, as you were on your knees polishing his brown leather boots.

All the other trainees looked at you in confusion, but everytime Eren and Sasha passed you they'd giggle loudly enough for you to hear them. -'I hope Levi enjoys this, or i'll feed him to the titans!' you were still grumpy. Why did it always have to be horrible mornings for you?

20 minutes passed, and you were ready to head home. You've been collecting some different sorts of seeds and vegetables, to grow around the castle. Squad Erwing had the task to find fresh sources of water, and Hanji's squad.. you didn't really know what they were up to, and you didn't want to know. The only thing you looked forward to was lying in your own comfortable bed. The thought of sleeping properly, made you unaware of your surroundings. The boy riding next to you started to cramp.

He fell off his horse, his limbs shaking, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Everyone stopped, and Sasha flew towards him. She started to sniff the air around him. She stuck her hand in his pocket and 3 brightly red seeds were in her palm. She threw them as far away as she could, and used her last drinking water to wash her hands. "Jequirity.. These seeds are extremely poisonous.." she spoke, as the boy made his last twitches and fell into an eternal slumber.

"However..-" she looked to the Corporal. "-These only grow in Indonesia sir. Someone must've given them to him.."

**Do i smell a mystery unfolding? oh yes i do! Conflict and murder awaits - and of course a lot more Levi ＼（＾▽＾）／**

**Thank you for you reviews - you guys know who you are, and i want to say it makes me really happy to see that i'm not writing this in vain :3**

**Lots of looove from me!**


	16. Chapter 16 - DIY first aid

A girl started to scream wildly.

"Not enough with the titans trying to eat us, one of our own is trying to kill us too! I've had enough!" Some of her friends tried to calm her down, but with no effect. You stared in horror at the boy, lying twisted on the ground. His eyes rolled back, his mouth foaming and his legs pulled up to his chest. You'd rather be eaten by a titan, than to suffer this death.

"Blouse, bring me one of those seeds." Levi commanded Sasha. She ripped a piece of her shirt off, and used it as handkerchief, as she picked up one of the hot red seeds from the ground. She held it as far from her face as possible, while moving towards Levi.

"Sir, I suggest you wear gloves when handling these seeds. Even inhaling their dust can be lethal.." She wrinkled her nose. Levi did as she had suggested him, and took the seed from her hand. He looked at the boy on the ground, and put the seed in his pocket. The girl with the nerves, had started to calm down, but her eyes were swollen and her breathing was heavy. Sasha noticed you looking at her, and walked towards the girl. Sniffing the air around her, Sasha held the girls face between her hands.

"You've been eating one too, haven't you?" The girls friends gasped, and backed away from her when she nodded. She was shaking, and her breathing became heavier, as she started to panic. Levi swung down from his horse and shook the girls shoulders, before anyone could do anything. 'Man! How is it possible to move so fast?' you still wondered.

"How did you get these seeds? Why did you bring them, and in this case – eat them?" His eyes bored deep inside her soul, and you knew how she felt. When Levi gave you that look, you were being tormented deep inside.

"I- It was a girl.. I. I can't remember her face.. It was dark!" she stumbled between the words. "S-She told us to give them to.. to..-" She pointed at you."-Her, sir. She told us that it would give her extra strength.. so we just.. wanted to try them ourselves.." You stared blankly over the horizon. Somebody wanted to kill you. Could it be the person starting the fire? The person killing your sister? How did they find you? You had so many questions, but you couldn't focus. You felt dizzy and your throat felt like sandpaper.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the girl making a gurgling sound. She tried to speak, but she couldn't form words anymore. Erens voice yelled in frustration:

"If we're lucky, we can get her back to Hanji in time!" Levi laid his eyes upon the girl, but looked away again.

"It's not worth the struggle, she won't make it. Look at her." his words were filled with a mixture of sorrow and anger. Everyone threw a look at her, but sasha swung her up on her shoulder.

"i've dealt with this kind of thing before. We need all the water we can get! And does anyone have a knife?" Eren handed her his pocket knife, and you started to empty the supply bags for water. You had a bad feeling about this.

"this will get bloody, if anyone has a weak mind, please look the other way." Multiple of her friends turned away, the moment Sasha said that. Levi commanded them to ride as fast as they could to the headquarters, and see if Hanji had returned.

"Alright. Here goes nothing!"

The sound of flesh being cut open filled your ears..

**Sorry about the long wait, felt really ill yesterday so i didn't have the power to write .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．**

**But here ya go! i will work hard tonight, since it's finally weekend! :3**

**be prepared for a lot of gore huehuehehueheu (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! you know who you are. I'm so happy to hear feedback, you guys make my day *blush,blush***

**hugs and kisses: Meeeee**


	17. Chapter 17 - The day you feared

You let your eyes wander across the open cut on the girls neck. Sasha tore pieces of cloth from her shirt now and then, to stop the bleeding. She poured some water into the cut she made, and started to bore the knife deeper in at some point. You and Eren looked in disgust, as Sasha cut open her gullet. You gasped as you saw that her esophagus was filled with a white, foamy substance.

"If we get this out, she'll be able to live an hour longer.." Sasha looked extremely focused, whilst wetting a piece of cloth. She proceeded to carefully scoop out some of the substance. The girl twitched, and started to whimper. Eren took her hand, squeezing it. He looked down at her with determined eyes.

"You're gonna live through this. Trust us. We know it hurts, but it's better than dying, right?" The girl looked at him with wide, scared eyes. 'I'm not even sure she wants to live..' you thought to yourself, while glancing over at Levi. He'd been standing in the shadows of some lonesome tree, leaning against it. He'd been looking at you. 'Maybe he wants to see how I react..'

He waved you closer and you left the surgery, approaching him slowly. He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you close to his face. You froze as he whispered in your ear:

"I don't know why you decided to bring trouble with you, but i'm not fond of it brat. Now tell me, why are you here?"

Your heart stood still. The way he said it was heartbreaking. You only wanted to be a part of his life, but now he hated you. 'Why.. why me? How come that everyone I love starts to hate me, or dies? What is wrong with me?' you were still close to him. His scent was as you remembered it from that day, he pulled your arm out of his wall. Tears ran down your face, as a chuckle escaped your lips. You remembered that scenario very well.

He pulled away from your ear, and looked at you in confusion. His face was priceless. You didn't know what to say, what to do or what to feel. You only knew how to say one thing:

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble again, captain.. " You turned your back against him, and walked back towards the DIY surgery. Everyone were covered in blood as you returned. The whole scenery was blurry because of the tears in your eyes. 'I want to.. lie down for a bit..' you thought to yourself, as you dumped yourself on the soft grass. You could really use one of Armins stories right now, since they always helped you fall asleep.

You were floating again. Complete darkness. The well known tune from the music box played in the background, as you looked at the door. This time it was wide open, and light emerged from it. You were being drawn closer, until you could feel the intense heat on your face. A white flash. You were in the room with the music box again. The baby cries started to echo through your head, as you frantically searched for the child. The only thing you'd find was the never ending music box. You touched it, but this time you weren't sent back into the darkness. This time you...-

"Did she faint?" Sashas voice filled the air, as hands were shaking your shoulders. Eren looked down at you in concern. You started to look around you and were surprised by the surroundings. Hanji and some of the medics, had brought a carriage filled with medical supplies. Oddly enough, no one was moving a muscle.

"What happened while I was gone?" you asked, but knew when you saw your comrades faces, that she didn't make it. You slowly started to stand up, while Eren and Sasha did the same. You started to think about what Levi had asked you. What was the true purpose of you being here?

"We're headed home, brats.-" Levi stood behind you, but the last thing you wanted was to look into his eyes. Those eyes you adored, but would never earn the trust of. "You there. I would like to speak to you when we get back. Understood?" He tapped your shoulder.

"Yes, sir.."


	18. Chapter 18 - Confession

**I am back ladies and gentlemen! excuse me for being away these past couple of days, but i've been really ill :c**

**Oh well!~Enjoy the story!**

Hours passed before you were home. Nobody said a word on the way home. They were all afraid – not of the titans – no, they were afraid of the infiltrator which had killed 2 of your comrades. You were afraid too, but of something completely different. 'Levi..' You started to rub your head.

The old castles silhouette stood in contrast with the blood-red sky. You wanted to enjoy this evening as much as possible. A little beauty wouldn't hurt when you'd seen so much death lately. You poked Erens shoulder, and asked him to get your horse stabled. He looked confused, but nodded slowly. You jumped off your horse, and waited until the others were far away.

A cold breeze played with your hair, as you closed your eyes. The chilly air stung in your nostrils, but you couldn't stop breathing in. It was truly refreshing. You opened your eyes to enjoy the view, as you quietly sang the melody from the music box. You couldn't remember where you knew this melody from or why you were having those strange dreams, but all that didn't seem to matter in this moment. It was just you, the wind and.. 'Please tell me this is a bad joke..'

Levi was riding towards you. 'No..No.. NO! I just wanted to feel better, and now this happens!' You started to bore your nails into your palms, as you murmured: "please tell me this is a nightmare.."

"Don't think you can escape me, brat." He looked down on you, with annoyed eyes.

"I didn't try to escape, sir. I just wanted to enjoy the view." you pointed up at the castle. He turned his head and when he saw it, he seemed to relax a bit more. You couldn't help but ask:

"Excuse me captain, but how did you find me?" He smirked.

"I noticed Eren had your horse, so I had to kick some information out of him." Poor Eren. You could see a faint grin on Levi's face. He needed to stop looking so god damn beautiful, or else you couldn't stop looking at him! He dismounted.

"Enough with the chit chat. I want to tell you something important." A very serious shadow covered his face, and your heart started to beat faster. 'I'm so gonna get kicked back inside the walls.. fuck!' you cursed.

"Listen, (…..). Someone's trying to kill everything I hold dear..-" He looked you in the eyes. His own filled with sorrow. "- which includes you." he added. Your heart skipped a beat and you had to cover your mouth, so you didn't look like a whale. Time stood still. 'I'm.. dear to.. Levi?' You had already faced the fact that your life was in danger, but this was on a completely different level! You started to feel a bit whimsy, and had a hard time staying on your feet.

Levi grabbed your shoulders and looked concerned at you.

"I thought you already knew that someone were after you? Didn't you listen to what the girl said earlier?" You nodded. It tingled your skin, under his touch. You were ready to tell him everything,

"It's just that..-" You looked down. "- one of the reasons I came here, captain is.. You." You could feel that he froze. You panicked because it absolutely didn't sound right, what you just said!

"D-don't get me wrong! I wanted to break free from the walls too! I-I mean.. I want to kill titans too, but that's just one of the reasons!" You sounded like a little child, that forgot to do homework. The silence was unbearable, and your face became red to match the sky. You started to wriggle out of his hands. This silence was too much. You knew that you just fucked up, real bad.

Then the unexpected happened. Levi took a step towards you and pulled you into a tight hug. 'This can't be reality..' You blinked your eyes once, twice, but nothing changed. Levi Rivaille of the Survey Corps had you in his arms, and you just couldn't believe it. You wanted to hug him back, but your limbs were numb. It was like he had switched your brain off. Anything could happen now and you wouldn't care, move or react in any way.

"Ever since I rescued you out of that fire, I knew you were something special. Ever since that day I had hoped that you'd join the survey corps, so I could keep on protecting you."

You were crying. Again. Why did he tell you this? How could he possibly remember saving you? You didn't care anymore. His scent so close to you, his arms around you, yes, everything made you feel safe. You threw you arms around him and cried into his shoulder. 'I don't care if i'm weak..' you thought to yourself, as you finished sobbing.

Levi pushed you away gently, while giving you a comforting smile.

"You girls sure do cry a lot."

**Okay okay i admit.. this might turn into LevixReader! i had a moment when i wrote this chapter D:**

**Love you guys, and i hope i'll get better soon!**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19 - A new start or not?

**Hey guys, i'm sorry i've been so inactive. I've been hospitalized for quite a long time, but i'm recovering fine and i'm ready to give you more chapters (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤**

**Again, i'm really sorry! - and i'm sorry if my chapters are a bit boring, i just have to get into it again after such a long time of being idle.. hehe(๑•́ ω •̀๑)**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

He started to ride towards the headquarters. You followed. No one said a word, but you enjoyed the silence. It gave you time to think about everything. Your eyes rested on Levi's back. You couldn't believe what had just happened, but you knew that you were special to him. The sound of birds singing their lullabies hung in the air. The sky was starting to get dark, and you could feel the cold air creep up on you. You shuddered.

You arrived at the stables, but everyone was done stabling their horses. You saw your own horse standing in the booth next to Erens. The sound of boots hitting the ground, made you turn to Levi again. He was starting to loosen the straps, holding his saddle in place.

"Uh.. Can I help you with anything, captain?" You gave him a smile.

"I think I can manage, thank you. Go to your room and rest." He replied, not turning his head against you once. A sinking feeling came over you. Why was he acting like this, right after what had just happened? 'Maybe he's just shy.. now that I think of it.. He never tells something about himself, so this must be hard for him..' you thought to yourself as you walked towards the sleeping barracks.

It wasn't rest that awaited you when you entered the barracks. Everyone was gathered in the hallways, laughing and chatting. "What the.." you whispered in a confused tone. You let your eyes scan the hallway, looking for familiar faces. Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Armin was chatting right at your bedroom door. Before you knew it, Armin called out your name and came running towards you.

"Have you heard it? We're moving headquarters in a week!" The confusion painted on your face must've been obvious, because he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the others. Mikasa greeted you with a nod. 'well, that's new..' you thought to yourself, as you greeted her back.

"Look, the thing is, that Hanji, Erwin and Levi decided to expand their scouting potential as much as possible. So they each picked a group of trainees to take with them, and we're all 5 in the same group!" Armin clapped his hands together. You started to understand. "So.. that means that the different groups are moving to different headquarters? Oh, and who's our squad leader?" Before Armin had a chance to open his mouth, Eren sighed loudly before he spoke.

"Lance Corporal Levi.."

Your heart started to beat in a weird rhythm. You didn't know how to react to this situation. Half of you wanted to stay by his side, the other half knew that it'd be best if you kept your distance. You chose to nod, and added; "At least we have eachother, right?" giving each of them a happy smile. You could clearly see that you neede to become better friends with this Mikasa-chick.. Or else this wouldn't be as fun as you imagined.

"Well.. I'd better get some rest. It's been a long trip." images of the dead trainees flashed through your head, and your stomach turned. Without waiting for an answer, you ran into your room and locked the door behind you. The burning feeling in your throat told you only one thing. You almost stumbled over your own feet, as you rushed to the sink located in the other end of the room. Your hands grabbed onto the porcelain, as you emptied your stomach. The burning feeling became worse, and you felt really sick. You raised your head to look at your reflection. 'Wow.. I don't look too good either..'

The water was cold as it hit your burning cheeks. You started to wash the sink, because the smell was starting to get to you. After a couple of minutes just standing there, you mumbled to yourself. "How can they be so happy, when someone's trying to kill us..."


	20. Chapter 20 - A sound in the distance

**To celebrate the 20th chapter, here's a dramatic long one for you! Got myself a little inspiration from one of the followers to this story, and i'm very thankful for that. If anyone wants to see something happen, feel free to inbox me! (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ**

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Hugs and kisses: Aminai**

* * *

The sound of loud voices in the hallway woke you up. You could make out Mikasa's voice in the crowd, as you tried to identify the words she was speaking. After a couple of seconds you jumped out of your bed, rushing to open the door. Almost every recruit was standing in the hallway with packed bags. 'Shit! I totally forgot!' You slammed the door again, starting to panic. "Easy.. Calm down.. first thing first.. Uniform!" It was a habit of yours to start talking to yourself when you were stressed, but it helped. With hasty movements you secured the belt straps all over your uniform, simoultaneously with brushing your teeth. When everything was secured you rushed around the room, finding every single of your belongings. Luckily you didn't bring too much stuff, so it was quickly over with. When everything was packed half of the recruits had already left. Eren, Armin, Sasha and Mikasa was waiting at your door, greeting you with jokes on how late you were. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't feel too good last night so I didn't get much sleep." You gave them an apologizing smile, as all 5 of you walked down the busy hallway.

"Levi's squad is heading south! Hanji's squad is heading East! My squad is heading North! Everyone get to your positions, we leave in 1 minute!" Erwins voice bawled out across the courtyard. Sasha waved goodbye to one of her friends. He was a short guy with a shaved head. His name was Connie, as you recalled.

The weather was a bit cloudy, and the wind stood still. "It's gonna rain." Sasha's voice made you turn your head to look at her. She was facing the sky with closed eyes, sniffing in the air. "How can you tell? I mean.. sure it's not particularly good weather, but you know.." She interrupted you. "Feel the air, silly. It's heavy and has a distinctive scent to it. You can't really explain it." Her hand pointed to a flock of birds crossing the sky above you. "They're flying low. It's an animals instinct to seek shelter from bad weather. Right now the weather's more of a threat to them than we are." You nodded. Sasha was like a civilized savage with all of her knowledge of herbs, animals and weather. Her fighting skills were nothing to brag about, but you definitely needed her on the team. You smiled, as Levi's squad started to ride south.

You had an uneasy feeling in your stomach. Everytime you'd been on the move, something horrible had happened. You even asked Eren if he'd been on some expeditions where someone didn't die, whereas he said yes. An overwhelming feeling of sickness fell over you, but you tried to ignore it. It was the same feeling that you've had the night before, only this time you didn't have to throw up. Armin had asked Levi if they could slow down a bit, but the answer had been no – as you suspected.

You thanked Armin for his try, as your head started to hurt as well. It felt like your brain was about to explode, and your heart was beating faster and faster. A drop of sweat drippled down your forehead, but you quickly wiped it away. 'Maybe it's just because I stressed so much this morning..' you thought to yourself, as you pressed onwards.

The melody.. The melody you had long forgotten was playing in your head. It had been weeks since you experienced that terrible nightmare, but you couldn't unhear it. The mixture between the sound of a musicbox and your own heartbeat filled your head. Without thinking you pulled the reins, making your horse turn left. It was a sharp turn, and in your current state you had a hard time staying ontop of the animal. You struggled with keeping your eyes open, but when they were, everything was blurry. Somewhere in the distance you could hear the people from Levi's squad calling your name, but you couldn't turn around. Not now. Something was calling you and you had no plan to resist it. The music became louder and your head started to ache again, but this could only mean that you were getting close.

Blood. The red liquid slowly ran from your nostrils, across your lips. You chuckled as you got the irony taste in your mouth. 'Maybe I really am dying, and this is my journey to hell.' you started to think. You looked up into the sky. The weather had become worse, just as Sasha foretold. "I didn't know it rained in h-" A jabbing pain was sent into your chest, interrupting you as your body went flying off the horse. The grass took most of the fall damage, but you hit the back of your head, making the already existing pain even more immense. Your lungs had been emptied for air and you rolled around on the ground, desperate to get it back. It didn't take long before you had regained enough strength to lift your head... Looking straight into the eyes of a titan.

You were not even sure if it was a titan. It was incredibly small – in titan perspective of course. Your eyes quickly scanned the creature in front of you, as you counted 5 meters. It was idle. It's arm still stretched out from knocking you off the horse, but it's eyes resting on you. It was just.. Smiling. An incredibly uncomfortable smile, exposing it's human-like set of teeth. You were disgusted by these creatures, so incredibly disgusted. A flash of every single death you'd been witness to. Axel and his friend, The corpse of Petra's brother, the boy and the girl who had been eating the berries, your sister..

"Get.. away from me.. you pig.." Your throat felt dry as sandpaper, as you whispered. It didn't hear you. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" you yelled, placing your hands on your blades. The smile widened as it bent down towards you, it's face only a few centimeters from yours. The same stench from Petra's brother's corpse emerged from its mouth. You stood up, looking straight into one of it's round eyeballs. The blood drippled from your nose, as you lost control over your mental status.

"JUST WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON LEAVING US ALONE? WHEN? YOU JUST KILL AND KILL AND KILL, UNTIL THERE ARE NO MORE TO KILL!" It's jaws started to move, and you noticed. It was ready to devour you. "Not on my watch, son of a bitch.." you growled as you pulled out your blades, jamming both of them into the eyeball of the titan. It let out a weird gurgling noise and tried to lift it's head, but since it was so small, it had a hard time doing so. Your blades had dug in deep, and a dark liquid started to run down the blades, as steam furiously pumped out of the wound. " trying to heal are we?" you snarled with a sadistic grin on your face. You knew deep down inside that you had lost control over yourself, but if you resisted the hate against this thing, it would kill you. Setting off from the ground, twisting the blades around inside of it's eye, made you able to leap onto it's head. With a quick swing you chopped off multiple of it's fingers, as it tried to grab you.

You screamed in triumph, as you jumped down onto the earth, slicing the back of it's legs open on the way down. A pool of blood gathered at it's foot as it kneeled down, unable to use the right leg. You started to sever multiple muscles in the left leg, making it fall flat onto it's stomach. The steam emerging from the severe cuts made you furious. How come that these.. these monsters had the ability to heal, when humans had nothing. Nothing but their intelligence. With a roar of frustration you stabbed your blade into the back of it's knee, violently detaching it's lower leg. You did the same with the other leg until the steam became less tense. It was tired, but it's arms were swinging frantically in the air and digging in the ground, trying to escape. You laughed at it's efforts, climbing onto it's back. "How does it feel? Knowing there's no escape? HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU BASTARD!?" You started to scream, as your blades furiously penetrated the flesh and tissue around it's shoulders, paralyzing the arms. Tears ran down your face, as your legs gave in. You stumbled all the way down from it's back, onto the soft grass. Using the last strength you had left, you crawled up in front of it's head. With a cry of rage, agony, sorrow, fear and hate you buried your blades into both of it's eyeballs, leaving them there so it wouldn't regenerate.

The cold raindrops hit your face, as everything went quiet. The only sound you could hear, was the sound of drops hitting the ground. You doze off just in time to hear Levi's voice calling out your name in the distance. Darkness.


	21. Chapter 21 - Downpour

You were standing beside the musicbox again, but this time, it was broken. The melody had slowed down, turning it from a cheerful childish tune into a dark, sad melody. The melody sometimes paused, repeated the last 4 notes or made clicking sounds. You remembered that you were able to touch it last time, without being sent into utter darkness. With a heavy sigh you placed your hand on top of the lid of the small musicbox, but quickly felt it dissappear under your touch. A suffocating heat took you by surprise, as your lungs started to get filled with smoke. This was your old house.

Oddly enough you didn't have trouble breathing, but the pain still remained as you started to move around in the burning house. 'Is this hell?' you thought to yourself as you re-lived the horrible scene from your past. Clumsy footsteps and repeatedly coughing noises caught your attention, making you turn your head towards the stairs. You wish you hadn't.

In a cloud of smoke and fire you saw your younger self, carrying your little sister down the stairs. She was still conscious, but had a hard time breathing. You remembered it clearly. The suffocating smoke along with the intense heat had nearly killed you on your way down, but you had a goal... To protect your sister.

In silence you watched the two girls struggling for survival, until.. You froze. They had almost reached the front door, but only to be stopped by the giant log that snapped over their heads. You wanted to scream, but you had no voice. Why didn't the nightmare end? You knew what was gonna happen next. 'Please, let me out of this place!' you begged,over and over again, but the horrifying memory kept on playing in front of your eyes. Your younger self started to scream... Terrible screams filled with sorrow. The little girl cried and cried, as a pool of blood emerged from your sisters small body. Suddenly the door opened behind her and two strong arms pulled the younger you out, leaving everything behind.

Your eyes shot open, and you gasped for air. It felt like you hadn't been breathing for ages. Only now you noticed someone continously pumping against your chest, as your senses slowly came back. Voices were distant, your surroundings were blurry and you couldn't form words with your tongue. You started to gasp for air again, twitching your eyes in hope of someone to notice your struggle. Suddenly something blocked your vision to the sky, as two fingers clenched around your already sore nostrils, blocking your breathing flow. Another hand forced your head to stay still, as two cold lips met yours. You could feel the air fill up your lungs, as the person above you forced you to breathe. All that fresh air at once made you dizzy, but you could feel your senses gradually came back. You were able to hear the nervous chattering of the squad-members, the raindrops falling heavier than before, and the sound of your saviour taking in deep breaths before forcing the air into your lungs. You were able to smell the wet grass, the decomposing titan beside you, and the scent of a perfume you had smelled before.

Your respiratory became stabile and you were able to breathe without help. You hadn't given it much notice, but your eyes had been closed for a while, keeping you from identifying the person who saved your life. Another strange thing came to your mind. 'Why isn't the rain hitting my face..?' You opened your eyes slowly, afraid to accidentally get a raindrop in your eye. Two silver eyes were staring directly into yours. Of course, it was Levi. His head hovered over your own, preventing any rain to hit your face. His hair was dripping wet and he didn't look the least amount excited about the weather. Still with his eyes locked on you he slowly raised a hand, signalling everyone to be quiet.

"What exactly just happened here?" He spoke in a calm voice. Before answering him, you tilted your head to look at the crowd. You saw faces. Some of them scared, others confused, and then there was your friends. They only looked concerned. Taking a deep breath, you looked back at Levi.

"I-I don't know, sir." you bit your lip. Frightened whispers started to get exchanged between the crowd, and you didn't like it. Levi nodded as he raised his head, looking at Mikasa.

"Ackerman! I need you to share your horse with (….) from now on. If she falls off you're dismissed from duty, forever. Understood?" She obeyed his orders without hesitation. The sound of footsteps running through through the mud got closer, until you felt two arms gently picking you up. She didn't look at you, but did her best to be gentle with her movements. When Mikasa carried you through the crowd, the people you thought you knew turned their heads. No one dared to look at you after what they saw. To them, you were just as much as a monster as they thought Eren was – plus the fact that you tortured a titan to death. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Mikasa glare at the people who started to whisper. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. You sighed and relaxed in her arms. 'At least I have my friends..'

**Things are only gonna get harder from now on, poor soul ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡**

**Oh well! i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm planning on starting to tie all the loose ends together now, so we're sloooowly approaching the end. If you want it to continue, be sure to message me and i'll delay the end a bit more heheheheh（・∀・）**

**hugs and kisses!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Let the games begin

You did not feel comfortable at all on top of a horse, especially not when galloping 10 minutes straight. The fact that everything had become extremely silent didn't help either. You sat in front of Mikasa, almost on her lap - since there wasn't really much room on a saddle. She had an arm on each side of you, holding the reins and keeping you in place. She hadn't been talking at all. Even though you didn't like her, you couldn't help but to feel safe this way. The only thing that made you feel exposed was the disgusted gazes sent your way. You had even heard a remark from one of the girls to another. _"Why didn't we just leave her? She's a danger to us all!" _Inside you were dying. You felt like everyone wanted to kill you now: The titans, the mysterious berry-person and now even your own teammmates! You sighed leaning back against Mikasa, trying to get some rest. She didn't react, so you guessed it was okay.

You got woken up by the sun shining brightly above you. 'wait.. It was evening when we continued..' With a quick movement you sat yourself upright, bumping your head into Mikasas jaw on your way up. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mikasa!" you quickly apologized, as she made a grimasse. "Don't worry about it." she spoke in her typical cold voice. She must've been resting her head on top of yours, which was understandable. They'd been travelling the whole night. You could feel that her arms weren't as strong as they were when you fell asleep, and you felt bad for having her struggle this way.

"I've been resting a lot now, so I can ride on my own. You don't have to go through all this trouble anymore.." you tried, but she shook her head with a determined look. "No. We can't risk it. We'll be arriving soon, so don't think about me." The heat slowly made your muscles relax as you nodded.

Suddenly Levi held his hand up giving sign to stop, then turned his horse around looking us all dead in the eye. The tension was unbearable. It was like there was a ticking timebomb in each of us, we were just waiting for the first one to explode. Armin, Eren, Sasha and Mikasa were with you though so you felt a lot safer, but you knew that someone was still trying to kill you. It didn't make it any better that you had your mental breakdown earlier. You tried to remember any details from your rampage, but the only thing you remembered was when you got woken up by.. Levi.. Your face turned bright red when Levi looked at you and your friends. He tilted his head a bit looking rather confused, but started to speak.

"No one has set foot in the South quarters for 20 years, so we're expecting it being swarmed with titans.." He paused to study the reaction from his squad, then continued in a dark, threatening tone. "Back out now if you're not prepared to die in the name of humanity, but know this: If you back out you will forever be haunted by the guilt of leaving your comrades to die." No one was moving a muscle. He turned around again, facing south. "Behind this small group of trees is our destination. 5 more minutes and you may be facing death, but who knows, maybe i'm mistaken?" Everyone knew that Levi was never mistaken, which made this whole trip seem like a suicide mission.

When the squad got on the move again Armin started to panic – not only on his behalf. "But you're not in any shape to fight (…)! You'll kill yourself!" His blue eyes desperately tried to convince you to ride home, but you just shook your head. "Armin, if we all stay together we have a better chance of surviving. Our fighting potential is not something to brag about, but maybe we can outsmart them and let Mikasa, Eren and Sasha do the killing.." You heard Sasha whimper from behind you, but decided to ignore it. Armin nodded, but you could see that he was about to die from fear. As for Eren and Mikasa.. Even though they weren't actually related, the looks in their eyes old you something different. They both had a determined look in their eyes, the only difference was that Eren looked a bit more angry than Mikasa.

The 5 minutes were up. As you rode over the hill and looked down into the valley, your heart dropped. In the middle there was a giant castle-like building, around it were hundreds of titans in different shapes and sizes. A few of the bigger ones had seen you and were slowly walking towards you. 15-meters. Despite their terrifying size, they're the dumbest and slowest of them all. Everyone jumped to the ground, readying their blades.

Your heart started to beat faster with every step the titans came closer, and now you just awaited the signal from Levi. His voice yelled out to everyone.

"Are you ready brats?" The titans were close now. No one was saying a word, not even taking a breath. "For Humanity!" Every single one of you charged towards the monsters blocking your path.

A mysterious hooded girl mumbled a few words as she passed you, sending a shady smirk your way.

"Let the games begin.."

* * *

**Uh ooooh.. What is gonna happen to you now!? and what are the games? ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ**

**Dun dun duuuun! I hope you're enjoying it so far, even though i'm not able to post a new chapter so often now.. bear over with me please (๑•́ ω •̀๑)**

**Love you guys!**

**hugs and kisses: Aminai c:**


End file.
